Nidalee/rozwój
Nowa grafika: Nidalee, Zwierzęca ŁowczyniNowa grafika: Nidalee, Zwierzęca Łowczyni 400px|center W związku z otrzymaniem dużej ilości próśb o nowy wygląd , z przyjemnością ogłaszamy, iż zamierzamy spełnić prośby o nowy wygląd Nidalee. Wraz z następnym patchem otrzymacie całkowicie nową grafikę stworzoną z myślą o Zwierzęcej Łowczyni. Oprócz nowych modeli dla jej i postaci pojawią się także nowe animacje i efekty czarów, stworzone dla obu jej wcieleń. Zamierzamy także ulepszyć modele i grafiki dla wszystkich skórek Nidalee, dzięki czemu będziecie mogli bez przeszkód cieszyć się jej najnowszymi strojami; czy to pokojówki, czy też faraona. Następnym razem, gdy najdzie was ochota, by pomknąć chyżo przez , gotując się do na niczego niepodejrzewającego przeciwnika, będziecie mogli dokonać tego w wielkim stylu. Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Nidalee, Zwierzęca Łowczyni Razem jesteśmy niepowstrzymani (Zwiastun skórek Super Galaktycznych 2017) |-| Ekrany logowania= Ekran logowania - Chiny 2015 - Festyn Księżyca |-| Galeria= Koncept Nidalee 1.jpg|Koncept Nidalee Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee 1.png|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee 1 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee 2 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee 3.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee 3 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee (Postać Pumy).jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee (Postać Pumy) Koncept aktualizacji modelu Śnieżnej Nidalee 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Śnieżnej Nidalee 1 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Śnieżnej Nidalee 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Śnieżnej Nidalee 2 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Lamparciej Nidalee 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Lamparciej Nidalee 1 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Lamparciej Nidalee 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Lamparciej Nidalee 2 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 1 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 2 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 3.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 3 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 4.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 4 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 5.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 5 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 6.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 6 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 7.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 7 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 8.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Lamparciej Nidalee 8 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 1 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 2 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 3.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 3 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 4.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Pokojówki Nidalee 4 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee Faraon 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee Faraon 1 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee Faraon 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee Faraon 2 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee Faraon 3.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Nidalee Faraon 3 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Czarującej Nidalee 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Czarującej Nidalee 1 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Czarującej Nidalee 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Czarującej Nidalee 2 Koncept aktualizacji modelu Czarującej Nidalee 3.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji modelu Czarującej Nidalee 3 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Czarującej Nidalee.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Czarującej Nidalee Koncept Nidalee Łowczyni Głów.jpg|Koncept Nidalee Łowczyni Głów Koncept Nidalee z Walczących Królestw 1.jpg|Koncept Nidalee z Walczących Królestw 1 Koncept Nidalee z Walczących Królestw 2.jpg|Koncept Nidalee z Walczących Królestw 2 Promo Pretendentki Nidalee.jpg|Promo Pretendentki Nidalee Koncept Super Galaktycznych 2017.jpg|Koncept Super Galaktycznych 2017 Dawne historie II Wersja = Niewielu osadników, a co dopiero bohaterów, zamieszkuje przeklęte i niebezpieczne ziemie na południe od Wielkiej Bariery. Większa część tych terenów nadal nosi znamiona Wojen Runicznych, a w szczególności tajemnicza Dżungla Kumungu. W tych osobliwych okolicach leżą zapomniane skarby. Wielu śmiałków ryzykowało utratę życia lub kończyn, żeby je odnaleźć. Nidalee była jedynie małą dziewczynką, która wraz z rodzicami poszukiwała skarbu, gdy zgubili drogę w gęstej i deszczowej dżungli. Okazało się, że to nieprzyjazne środowisko, a Nidalee patrzyła, jak na jej oczach rodzice umierali w agonii na tajemniczą i niebezpieczną zarazę. Dziecko nie ma najmniejszych szans na przetrwanie samemu w takiej okrutnej dżungli, lecz wbrew wszelkiej logice, Nidalee się to udało. Jej młodzieńcza niewinność i naiwność wzbudziły litość w okolicznych bestiach. Została ostatecznie przygarnięta przez rodzinę pum, które wychowały ją tak, jakby była członkiem stada. Dorastając w otoczeniu czystej magii w dżungli, coś przebudziło się w jej krwi: długo uśpiona umiejętność zmiany postaci z człowieka w bestię. Nidalee stała się zaciętą, niemal mityczną obrończynią dziczy, walcząc z każdym, kto zagrażał rozległej dżungli stanowiącej jej dom. |-| I Wersja = Niewielu osadników, a co dopiero bohaterów, zamieszkuje przeklęte i niebezpieczne ziemie na południe od Great Barrier. Większa część tych terenów nadal nosi znamiona Rune Wars, a w szczególności tajemnicze lasy Kumungu Jungle. W tych osobliwych okolicach leżą zapomniane skarby. Wielu śmiałków ryzykowało utratę życia lub kończyn, żeby je odnaleźć. Bohaterka znana jako Nidalee była jedynie małą dziewczynką, która wraz z rodzicami poszukiwała skarbu, gdy zgubili drogę w gęstej i deszczowej dżungli. Okazało się, że to nieprzyjazne środowisko, a Nidalee patrzyła, jak na jej oczach rodzice w agonii umierali na tajemniczą i niebezpieczną zarazę. Dziecko nie ma najmniejszych szans na przetrwanie w takiej okrutnej dżungli, lecz mimo to, Nidalee się to powiodło. Jej młodzieńcza niewinność i naiwność wzbudziły litość w okolicznych bestiach. Została ostatecznie przygarnięta przez rodzinę pum, które wychowały ją jak jednego ze swoich. Dorastając, przyswajała magię, kryjącą się w dzikich gęstwinach. Wyrosła ponad swą ludzką naturę i moc kocich cech. Pewnego dnia jej życie uległo zmianie. Stała nad rozszarpanymi szczątkami grupy drwali i postanowiła wrócić do tak zwanej cywilizacji, żeby dołączyć do League of Legends i walczyć w obronie lasów, chroniąc je zarówno przed , jak i . Dawne ikony umiejętności Nidalee.Stara ikona Grasowanie.png| (B) Nidalee.Stara ikona Rzut Oszczepem.png| (Q) Nidalee.Stara ikona Dobijanie.png| (Q) Nidalee.Stara ikona Pułapka.png| (W) Nidalee.Stara ikona Sus.png| (W) Nidalee.Stara ikona Pierwotna Moc.png| (E) Nidalee.Stara ikona Zamach.png| (E) Nidalee.Stara ikona Postać Pumy.png| ® Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Nidalee stary obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Nidalee Śnieżna Nidalee stary obraz 1.jpg|Śnieżna Nidalee 1 Śnieżna Nidalee stary obraz 2.jpg|Śnieżna Nidalee 2 Lamparcia Nidalee stary obraz 1.jpg|Lamparcia Nidalee 1 Lamparcia Nidalee stary obraz 2.jpg|Lamparcia Nidalee 2 Pokojówka Nidalee stary obraz.jpg|Pokojówka Nidalee Nidalee Faraon stary obraz.jpg|Nidalee Faraon Czarująca Nidalee stary obraz.jpg|Czarująca Nidalee |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Nidalee chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Nidalee Śnieżna Nidalee chiński obraz.jpg|Śnieżna Nidalee Lamparcia Nidalee chiński obraz.jpg|Lamparcia Nidalee Nidalee Faraon chiński obraz.jpg|Nidalee Faraon Czarująca Nidalee chiński obraz.jpg|Czarująca Nidalee en:Nidalee/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów